bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MEGAKRACKEN/hmm my bee swarm simulator observations...
1. Onett is telling a fib about the lid theres a crazy tunnel bear down there 2. get porcelain dipper before other mountantop stuff except for paraglider. 3.corresponding to 2. ''Equipment before bees! 4. if you have the robux then buy as many star treats as you want!( never use star treat on some gifted you already have) if you dont try to wait till theres a sale '''WARNING-never ever ever, use all star treats on one bee! ' 5. hive slots up to 30 is reccomended because its relatively cheap, but anything after that get after you have max gear ( not including amulets) 6..i have 2 gifted rages, my excuse to get rage bees. Dont copy me because you can do better than a dummy like me. 7. try calculating how much you earn every day, so that you can plan your next move. 8. be carefull, about tunnel bear hes insta kill, when i first killed it, i had 3 lv 6 lion bee and 2 lv 7 lion bees and a bunch of other stuff. 9.for me, bucko guard is somewhat better than riley, riley is more for combat and doesnt rlly help production that much, while bucko is for getting the ca$h meaning you can get riley quicker. 10. i found that multiple baby bees is helpfull because you can easily maintain a baby love for a long time 11. the price off getting a gifted event from robux is 7200 without any deals or pre- existing tickets and stuff. 12. i think this still works but for all you people living in canada, buy your roblox cards but before you spend it, change your country, ( the price of 2000 robux in canada is 33 bux) so if im not mistakenyou still gotta pay 8 bux but if u change to US u get it without paying extra(feel free to dm in discord on this one if im mistaken ill remove asap if i im wrong.) 13. be smart, dont buy tickets for honey unless you know what you are doing, remember, to calculate how much cash you need, follow: amount=5000*( you want-1{lets say i want 200 so for [ i put 199}, add ur current ticket price, and multiply that buy how many you want(without minusing the 1 this time) and voila! 14. always take advantage of boosts! (unless you new, then dont use code boosts until your a bit better.) 15. before an update, dont ask when, the mods will hate you, ask what you can talk about that stuff all you want and you wont get in troule 16. For beginners: i figured after sum math the best combo to go is magnet+ backpack after you redeemed all the codes that dont have boosts Warning: as i said never redeem those codes with boosts until ur better( like honey ace) if you do when u just start, your wasting them:) 17. how i earn money quickest is probaly for a whole day of farming is, wake up at 800 boosts waste 15 min, casual play an hour, boosts at 1000, casual, boosts, casual, boosts yeah this isnt really a tip as i said before take advantage of boosts-abuse them! 18. conversion rate in the start isnt all important but when you get higher up, you will need a lot of conversion! if you have a tiny bit of robux to spare, buy the 2x conversion! it will make ur life so much easier. 19. dont bother getting gifteds from treats ( 1/12000) lets play get shiny poipole in pokemon usum! kinda pokemon fan inside joke 20. HAVE FUN GETTING BORED! ' '''P.S. I just made 20 tips for the start i need more ideas, i will add sum every week but please do send me some if you have any ideas my discord is MEGAKRACKEN# 2531 ' 'again this is not my main my main for wiki is i forgot like rlly ' '''im decently active on idscord( i check everyday so yeah) dont bother commenting ideas just discord them to me ' ' Category:Blog posts